One Winged Angel
by Crimson Wolf Flame
Summary: Naomi is an angel and Hiei a demon. Now two totally opposite people must work together in order to stop the war that has befallen on the angels and the bat demons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay just to warn you this first chapter doesn't mention the Reikai Tantei or anything to do with them at first. It happens later on so just bear with me okay. . Thankies so please read and review.

One Winged Angel

Chapter 1: Every Tear Has A Meaning

"Hey Holden! I'll race you!" shouted Naomi. Holden looked up and saw Naomi's golden colored wings, soft hazel hair, and bright chestnut brown eyes. "You know I'll just beat you anyways!" replied Holden as he stood up. Naomi landed softly next to him and smiled, "I'm much faster than you and you know it!"

"Hn," was all he said. He opened his crimson red wings and smirked at Naomi, "Where to?" She smiled and pointed to the big oak tree about two miles away. "Ready, set—ah you cheater!" screamed Naomi as Holden took off before she said 'go'.

Instantly opening her golden wings she took off after him with set determination in her eyes. Soon they were neck to neck and the tree was only thirty feet away. "See you later slowpoke!" shouted Naomi as she surged ahead of Holden going faster and faster.

Before she could land next to the tree, however, Holden tackled her to the ground and they rolled around in the grass laughing happily. After wrestling on the ground for a few minutes Naomi gave up and lay on the ground while Holden rested next to her. "You know," started Holden and Naomi turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"I'm thinking of leaving to fight in the war." Naomi's eyes widened, "What!"

"Well I'm fifteen and that's when you can leave for the war and I…want to help protect this place," he explained as they both stared at the fluffy white clouds rolling past.

Naomi closed her eyes and thought over what Holden said. "Plus," said Holden making Naomi open her eyes, "I want to protect you." He intertwined his fingers with hers and she looked into Holden's dark blue eyes and blushed. Squeezing her hand reassuringly he smiled at her. "When…are you leaving?" she asked softly.

"I'm leaving in four days," replied Holden. Naomi stood up and let Holden's hand go, "I'm…" she turned red and turned away from Holden's searching gaze, "I'm…going to…miss you." Holden stood up and hugged Naomi from behind, "I'll miss you too. Don't worry I'll come home safely."

"I just have one question," said Naomi closing her eyes and leaning into Holden's embrace.

"Yes, what is it?" he buried his face in her hair, it smelt liked honey.

"Why do you want to protect Kiran? This island is…very beautiful and peaceful yes, but why?" she asked.

"Because Kiran is my homeland. It's where I grew up and where I lived my entire life. All the people here are so nice and kind and I don't want them to get hurt by those evil bat demons!" replied Holden passionately. Holden then wrapped his red wings around Naomi and held her close. She sighed and closed her eyes, "Then…I cannot stop you from going."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she held them at bay, "I won't hold you back. Or plead for you to stay…. because I know you will go no matter what, so promise me this. No matter where we are and no matter how far we are from each other we'll always be together in our hearts! Promise me…that you won't forget about me and when you come back we will still love each other."

"I promise. But you must promise me the same thing and that you won't go off with some other guy while I'm gone," said Holden as he tightened his hold on her, "I don't want to lose you either."

"I promise." She turned around and buried her face in Holden's chest. Holden stroked her hair softly and murmured soothingly in her ears. After awhile Naomi reluctantly pulled away from Holden's embrace. "I'm fine," she said smiling sadly.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," said Holden as he held Naomi's hand.

"No. I'm just being overemotional…you should go if that is what you want. Don't let me hold you back," she whispered the last part.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked and Naomi silently nodded. Holden smiled and they walked back to the main part of the city enjoying the last few hours they had together. Suddenly a green winged angel landed next to Holden and Naomi. She took a deep breath and said in a steady voice, "Your mother just gave birth, Naomi."

Naomi's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"Your mother gave birth to a baby boy," said the hospital attendant who Naomi now recognized her as her mother's daily nurse. Holden smiled happily and turned to Naomi, "I'll be going then. You can tell me about it later."

"Thanks Holden," said Naomi as she hugged him and flew off with the nurse. On the way the nurse excitedly told Naomi that her baby brother was going to be a blue winged angel. "Yes, he'll receive his sapphire necklace two days from now!"

"I was hoping he would be a golden angel like me," said Naomi, but smiled nonetheless. She fingered the topaz jewel that was attached to a gold link chain. As she tugged it lightly her wings involuntarily shivered for even though they were called angels they weren't really angels. "If you don't mind can you…tell me the Legend again," said Naomi to the attendant.

"I'll be delighted," replied the woman smiling softly, "It happened a long time ago when Turon, a human, founded a special jewel that sparkled with the morning light. Even though Turon was a human he had wandered into Makai to find out more about this other world. As he was exploring he founded the jewel that gives us wings. His were special for when he wore it, his wings were pure white. And as time went on demons too found these jewels, but they were all different for the sapphire gave blue wings, the ruby gave red wings, the topaz gave golden wings, the emerald gave green wings, and the diamond gave white wings. No one could find the diamonds, however, and so Turon was the only one with white wings."

"It's amazing," murmured Naomi as she fingered the topaz once again. The attendant smiled fondly at her and nodded, "Yes, it is amazing. I'm glad that Turon also built Kiran to protect us from the demons down below. But he didn't save us from the worst enemy of all…the bat demons."

"The…bat demons," whispered Naomi and thought back to what Holden said about leaving. _He's leaving so soon, _thought Naomi sadly.

Finally they arrived at the hospital and Naomi eagerly rushed inside followed by the nurse. "Slow down," huffed the attendant. "She's not going to go anywhere."

"But I'm so excited," said Naomi, but slowed down anyways so the attendant could catch up. The attendant smiled and led Naomi to a room marked 321. "Here we are your mother's room."

"Thank you," she said while giving a warm smile to the attendant. Slowly she opened the door and went inside.

"Naomi, is that you?" asked a soft voice that was laced with tiredness. Naomi walked further inside and saw her mother, Kyoko, lying on a bed with a bundle wrapped in baby blue blankets in her arms. "So what did you name him?" asked Naomi as she sat down on a chair near her mother's bed and started to softly stroke her brother's soft fuzzy dark brown hair.

"We haven't decided yet, but did you hear he's a blue winged," said her mother.

"Yes, the nurse told me. I'm so excited!" she said as she watched the baby sleep deeply. Suddenly the door opened, "Oh, Naomi, I'm so glad you're here. I hope the nurse didn't have too much trouble finding you." Naomi turned to smile softly at her father, Kiyo. His chocolate brown hair was tied into a ponytail and his soft hazel eyes were sparkling with happiness. "So what names are you deciding on?" asked Naomi.

"We're deciding on Tanai or Ren," said Kyoko as she brushed her golden hazel hair aside. Her dark brown eyes were filled with tiredness, but also joy. Naomi thought on the names, "I like Tanai, but Ren is a good name too."

"Yes, I think Tanai's a good name, but your father here likes Ren so we're not sure," said Kyoko.

"I think we should name him Tanai," said Kiyo smiling.

"Why?" asked Kyoko surprised that her husband changed his mind so fast.

"Because one of the guys in flying school who use to flirt with you was named Ren. I had forgotten all about him and he was my rival too," said Kiyo as he glared playfully at a spot in the corner. Naomi laughed, "You're so funny sometimes." Kyoko also laughed and nodded, "Okay then we shall name him Tanai."

"Hello Tanai," said Naomi as she went back to stroking Tanai's hair. Suddenly a nurse popped her head into the room, "Visiting hours are almost over so if you would please get ready to leave it'll save you some time." The nurse disappeared and Naomi stood up. "Well I'll come by tomorrow and say hello," said Naomi.

"Okay," said Kyoko, "You can help us pack up to leave tomorrow for they're releasing me to get ready for the ceremony." Naomi hugged her mother and father and waved good-bye as she walked out of the hospital room. She memorized the room number and walked slowly towards the main entrance.

As she walked towards the entrance she accidentally bumped into someone, "Ouch!" yelped Naomi.

"I'm sorry," said the man and Naomi looked up to see a green haired and red-eyed angel. She stared at him for a few seconds before apologizing also, "It's my fault I should've watch where I was going." Naomi left as soon as the man reassured her it was all right. As soon as she got out of the hospital she unfolded her wings and flew off to Holden's house to talk to him.

After ten minutes she reached a tan colored home with a cherry blossom tree in the front. She walked slowly up to the door and noticed that the ground was carpeted with the soft, pink petals of the cherry blossom tree. Naomi smiled tenderly at the innocent looking cat perched on the windowsill.

It jumped off the sill with practiced ease and grace and walked over to Naomi. "Hey, Sakura," greeted Naomi cheerfully as she bent down to pet the cat's soft, silky fur. Sakura purred in response and rubbed against Naomi's leg. "For a snow leopard you sure are tame," said Naomi thoughtfully.

Suddenly Naomi heard a chuckle from the front porch and she turned to look up, startled. "Oh, Holden. You scared me…for a minute," she said.

"So how'd it go?" asked Holden who was referring to Naomi's mother and her new sibling.

"My brother's name is Tanai."

"Nice name," said Holden smiling. "Who named him?"

"My mother, father, and me," said Naomi as she scratched Sakura's ears fondly.

"So what's he going to be? A green winged?"

"Nah, he's a blue winged. His ceremony is two days from now. Do you think you can…attend?" she asked softly afraid of the answer. Holden's face fell at this and he frowned, "No, I'm really sorry Naomi."

"It's okay. I understand, you're going to be really busy," said Naomi smiling. Naomi stood up and turned to Holden, "Will…I see you anytime soon?"

"…" Holden didn't answer and instead wrapped his arms around Naomi. Tears spilled down Naomi's cheeks this time and she clung tightly to Holden, "I guess…I'll see you when you come back…from the war," whispered Naomi. Holden let her go and smiled sadly as she flew off.

Two Years Later

"Hey Naomi come down here!" shouted Kyoko as she sifted through the morning mail.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Naomi as she flew down the steps carrying Tanai.

"Can you check the official mailbox later on," said Kyoko as she took the squirming Tanai out of Naomi's arms. Naomi sighed and nodded, "Yeah sure. You didn't change the password did you?"

"Nope."

"…Why do we even need an official mailbox," groaned Naomi as she headed for the door.

"Because you know important mail can't just be delivered to our regular mailbox. It might get stolen and what if someone was sending us a million dollar check," said Kyoko smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Naomi as she unfolded her wings and flew out the door heading towards the main central building in the center of the island. She landed silently next to a tall white building and headed inside. The doors automatically opened for her and she immediately passed the front desk and headed towards a room that was labeled "mailboxes".

Naomi opened the door and peered inside the room. There was nothing inside, but Naomi confidently closed the door and locked it and stood in the middle of the room. "Laslami," she muttered. Suddenly out of nowhere a mailbox appeared right beside her and she opened it up and looked inside.

There were three letters and one looked especially heavy and fat. She grabbed all three, closed the mailbox, and muttered, "Laslami noe." This time the mailbox disappeared and she unlocked the door and exited the room. She rushed out of the building, despite the yells from the front desk, and flew off. "Mom! I'm home!" shouted Naomi.

"SHHH!" hissed a low voice and she turned to look at the stairway. There was Kyoko making a motion for Naomi to be quiet.

Once downstairs Kyoko led Naomi into the kitchen and started explaining, "Well I just finished getting Tanai to go to sleep. You almost woke him up."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. Anyways I brought the mail and maybe you were right about the million dollars this envelope weighs a ton," said Naomi as she handed the letters to her mom.

"Ah, thank you sweetie," said Kyoko smiling cheerfully because she got her daughter to do the chore. Naomi rolled her eyes and was about to head out when Kyoko stopped her. "Hey, wait, I think this fat envelope is for you," said Kyoko handing the envelope to her daughter.

"Oh…. I guess I'll open it later," said Naomi slightly confused and baffled.

"You should open it once you get to your room. It must be important if someone sent it to our official mailbox," advised Kyoko as she opened the two other letters.

"Okay thanks mom," said Naomi rushing up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and closed it and locked it behind her before sitting down on her bed. Naomi sighed and opened the letter. "Whoa," she uttered as she noticed the thick pieces of expensive parchment, "Who would write their letter on such expensive paper," she wondered.

She checked the back and saw that it was Holden's mother, Kaira, who sent her the letter. Scanning it she read it in her thoughts…

_Dear Naomi, _

_How have you been doing? I hope you've been getting along fine and your mother too. She's such a dear and I bet she's having fun with Tanai. You may have noticed that this package is very heavy and, if you haven't already, please wait until you finish reading this letter before looking in the envelope. _

_So I heard that you're going to audition for a job at the mail office so you can deliver letters. That's a good job, but it doesn't really pay well, but still if you love flying and you're really fast it'll seem like fun. I used to work that job in my younger days and it taught me a lot about how to survive in Makai if any of us had to deliver a letter outside the safety of our island, Kiran. _

_Anyways enough of my rambling I just wanted to say that…well this is very difficult to put it into words…but…_

Naomi frowned at this point Kaira's hand had been shaking so much it was barely legible and their was smears and smudges that looked suspiciously like tears. She read on wondering what had spooked Holden's usually calm and collected mother this bad…

_…I just want to say that…Holden is not coming back and that he…passed away after—_

Naomi stopped her eyes widening, "W-what!" Her hands were shaking so bad that she could hardly read the rest of the letter and after a few minutes it flutter lifelessly from her hand. Suddenly flashes of memories with her times with Holden came to her mind and tears trailed silently down her cheeks. "Holden………."

It was a soft whisper, but soon it grew louder and louder until she could hear Tanai crying and her mother rushing up the stairs. Naomi whimpered and curled into a ball sobbing. "Why…why me!" screamed Naomi…. "Why…." She whispered softly.

Tanai's crying softened and Naomi could hear the lock click before the door opened a crack, "Naomi? Oh my, what's wrong dear?" asked Kyoko who kneeled beside Naomi's body. She started to stroke Naomi's hair softly as she slowly soothed her daughter down. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"…Ho—" Naomi's voice cracked and the tears started afresh.

"Naomi?"

"Just leave me alone," croaked Naomi. Her throat was sore from all the screaming and sobbing, "Please," whimpered Naomi, "Leave me alone." Kyoko's eyes soften and she stood up watching as Naomi closed her eyes.

On her way out she bent down to pick up the letter without Naomi's notice. Shutting the door quietly she headed towards the kitchen to read the letter.

"Why Holden? We made a promise to one another…" said Naomi as she shut her eyes and let the darkness enveloped her.

Two Weeks Later

Naomi walked down the street sighing, ever since that day two weeks ago she just couldn't bring herself to go and audition for the job.

She flew towards a tree and sat down underneath it and closed her eyes. Yesterday she checked what was in the envelope…

_"Please Naomi," started Kyoko, "You have to eat something."_

_"I don't want anything," muttered Naomi as she stared out her window watching the sunset. Kyoko sighed and closed the door to her daughter's room. _

_After awhile Naomi sighed and got out of bed, "Might as well read or something." She headed towards her bookcase, but suddenly stepped on something hard. "Itai!" she shouted falling down and landing on her bottom. She checked the floor and found the crumpled up letter on the floor. _

_Picking it up she opened it and gasped. Reaching into the envelope she pulled out a ruby necklace that was hanging from a delicate silver chain. "Holden," she whispered. Lightly bringing the ruby up to her lips she kissed it gently and hung it on her neck. _

_A tingle went up her spine and she got up and unfolded her wings. Heading towards a mirror to see what it looks like she saw that her left wing was golden and her right wings was red. Tears fell to the floor and she wiped them away hastily, "I'll be brave," she whispered. "I'll keep on living for your sake!" _

Naomi sighed and yawned tiredly, "I guess since I made that promise yesterday…I'll audition for the job again." She stood up and flew off toward a blue building with cloud patterns on it. Naomi opened the door silently and looked inside. "Hello can I help you with something?" spoke a voice from behind her.

"AH!" yelled Naomi turning around to peer into emerald green eyes.

"Ma'am?" asked the woman cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh…I came here to see if the mailing job was still open," said Naomi sheepishly.

"Oh yes, we still have that position open. Everyone who audition were terrible flyers especially that last one," muttered the secretary. Naomi reluctantly smiled, "So…um…what do I have to do?"

"Follow me," said the secretary as she went further inside the building. Naomi hesitantly followed behind and unconsciously gripped the ruby hanging around her neck.

A/N: Wowa that was a long chapter. Well before we go off to the next chapter I have to warn you that the next chapter also doesn't mention the Reikai Tantei. Sorry if it's getting boring, but I promise that maybe a few chapters later it's gonna have them. So, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mailing Job

The secretary led her into a dark room and Naomi bit her lip. "Now don't worry," said the secretary softly as she sensed Naomi's unease.

Turning on the lights, which blinded Naomi for a second, the secretary said, "From this day forward, if you manage to past the test, you will be taught discipline, responsibility, and most importantly survival of the fittest."

Opening her eyes slowly Naomi gasped as she saw that they were inside a big circular dome. "Wow, what is this place?" asked Naomi as she gazed over the weapons hung up on the wall to her left. There was obstacle courses in front of her and off to the side were seats that rose up to the top of the roof. "This is the training dome where the beginners come to train and also where we compete."

"Compete?" murmured Naomi looking confused.

"Yes, this is where the whole mailing department comes and compete to see who is the best. I may not look it, but I once won the first place trophy." Naomi smiled and looked over at the secretary. She still looked young with her baby blue hair tied up into a bun and metal-framed glasses hung from her neck. "If you don't mind me asking…how old are you?" asked Naomi.

"I'm seventy two."

"What! But you sure don't look it," exclaimed Naomi. The secretary smiled, "Thanks, but I'm still old no matter what I look like. My wings are gone forever now…."

"I'm sorry I didn't—"

"Don't worry about it," the secretary said cutting Naomi off. "Let's just get the testing done. Now first things first how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," said Naomi.

"Right. You just made the age limit. Now first test I'm going to time you and see how fast you can get to that end and back." Naomi gulped and looked at the other end. It was about as long as a football field. Unfolding her wings she crouched down and placed her hands on the ground. Preparing to push off with both her feet and hands. "Ready, get set," the secretary paused, "go!"

Naomi pushed off of the ground and flew towards the other side of the dome. Suddenly she remembered the last race she and Holden had just before he left. Biting on her lip she strained to go faster. _"Promise me…" _The words echoed in her mind. She looked to her side and gasped. Flying right beside her was Holden with his crimson wings straining against the wind. "Hey," he muttered and disappeared.

"Holden…" she whispered silently.

The secretary stared at the stopwatch and smiled. "10 minutes," she muttered to herself. "Not bad for a rookie. Now let's see how much she takes to make it back." _Plus she has interesting wings…_

Naomi saw the wall ahead and pushed off of it with her feet, which gave her a boost. Flying back she saw the secretary and a reckless grin came over her face. She altered her direction and headed straight for the obstacle course. Slipping through narrow rings and avoiding various poles and stakes that rose out of the ground, she laughed.

This is what she lived for, for Holden and flying. She felt the wind whip back her hair and suddenly she wanted to be faster than the wind. Revelation and excitement flowed through her, _to be faster than the wind, _she thought. _Faster than the wind, _she thought again, _is that even possible?_

The secretary looked up and was startled to see the girl flying through the obstacle course. Shaking her head she watched Naomi burst through the dense enclosed space of the various plants and vines that hung from the ceiling.

Landing next to the secretary she laughed again. The breathless sort of laugh that brought tears to her eyes and soon enough they turned into sobs. "Why?" she screamed in between her sobbing. Falling to her knees she shakily brought her hands to her face and cried.

The secretary just watched not offering any comfort. _She has to learn to live with this on her own, _thought the secretary as she watched tears slip through her fingers.

_Holden…I miss you so much, _thought Naomi. Soon the tears subsided and Naomi looked up at the secretary with puffy, red eyes.

"Hn, congratulations, kid," said the secretary. "You finished in 15.9 minutes and I have to say I'm quite impressed. You're now part of the mailing department and training begins tomorrow at 5:00am."

"5:00am!" said Naomi her voice cracking slightly from crying so much.

"Yup," the secretary said with a smug grin on her face. They both walked back to the entrance and the secretary waved good-bye, "See you later!"

"Bye…" Naomi called back and flew off. _Man, _Naomi thought as she headed back home, _I can't believe that I have to wake up at 5…wait…if I have to get there by 5 I'll have to wake up by maybe four thirty. _Sighing Naomi landed in front of her house and tiredly opened the door. "I'm home!" shouted Naomi.

"Welcome back, Naomi!" shouted her mother. "I have dinner ready!"

"That sounds nice…" Naomi muttered sleepily as she sat at the dinner table.

"So did you get the job?" asked Kyoko as she brought out three plates.

"How'd you know I applied?" asked Naomi suspiciously, "I mean yes I got the job."

"That's wonderful! How I know is a secret," smiled Kyoko.

"By the way where's dad? He hasn't come home for two days now."

"He's on a business trip. Can you get your brother for me?" replied Kyoko as she set down some forks.

"Yeah, sure." Naomi stood up and walked up the stairs. Opening the door to her brother's room she walked inside and picked up Tanai off the floor. "C'mon, dinner is ready." She saw Tanai smile in return. Naomi gently went down the stairs making sure she would not drop her brother. "Mom, do you need help?" asked Naomi once she placed her brother in a chair by the dining table.

"Nope. I'm good." Kyoko brought out a pot of chopped up meat and a bowl filled with steaming vegetables. Setting them at the table she also sat down, right next Tanai. "So, when are you starting your mailing job?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kyoko laughed.

"Yes." Naomi muttered glaring at the bowl of vegetables.

"You better go to bed early then. I heard they get up at the crack of dawn," replied Kyoko as she grabbed a few pieces of meat.

"Don't remind me."

You can't kill time, but time can kill you

Naomi groaned as her alarm went off. "It's too early," she whispered as she tugged her blanket over her head.

"Naomi! Rise and shine!" shouted Kyoko as she pounded on the door. She got an answering groan and smiled. "You don't want to be late do you?"

"Ugh," moaned Naomi as she threw the blankets off her body and pushed the snooze button on her alarm. She grabbed a long-sleeved shirt and some pants. Opening the door to her bedroom she headed towards the bathroom down the hall. "It's too early."

"That's what you get for applying for a mailing job," answered Kyoko.

"Please leave me alone," muttered Naomi as she turned glaring eyes towards her mother. "It's too early in the morning for your lectures."

"I'm hurt. I thought you loved my lectures," Kyoko answered with mirth twinkling in her eyes.

"…" Naomi didn't reply and instead closed the bathroom door. Turning towards the mirror she unfolded her wings and brought her hand up to touch her red wing. "Holden…"

To hold to hope is to hold to a lie

Naomi arrived at the mailing building and was surprised by all the people that were busting to and from the building. "Why is it so busy?" Naomi wondered out loud as she walked inside the building.

"There you are. I was wondering if you would show," shouted the secretary. She hurriedly rushed up to Naomi and led her into the training room.

"Wow," was Naomi's reply as she walked through the door. Everywhere she looked she could see all kinds of different winged angels flying around. "They're amazing."

"Yes, they are trained to be the best of the best. Now I will introduce you to everybody." The secretary pulled out a long, thin whistle and blew on it sharply.

"Wait! Introduce…" Naomi trailed off as the angels all landed one by one next to her.

"Everyone this is Naomi," shouted the secretary as she wrapped her arms around Naomi's shaking shoulders, "I will hope that you will make her feel welcome."

"H-hello," stammered Naomi as she gazed over the group of assembled angels. A chorus of hellos and welcomes were heard which made Naomi turn pink.

"Don't be afraid," whispered the secretary in her ear. "All the angels here are friendly." The secretary straightened up and pointed at the group of angels. "Let's get busy! Blue Team you're assigned the western part of the island. Red Team you're assigned to the northern part of the island. Yellow Team you're assigned the eastern part. Black Team is assigned the southern part. The rest of you stay here."

"Um…" Naomi uttered, confused as she watched everyone fly off with mail bags slung over their shoulders. "Am I in a team?" wondered Naomi out loud.

"No, not yet."

Naomi turned around swiftly and saw the green haired angel that she bumped into at the hospital. "You're…"

"My name is Rai."

"Ah, my name is Naomi…" Naomi jumped a bit when she heard Rai laugh.

"I know your name. Our teacher did just introduce you," Rai chuckled as he noticed the blush spreading across Naomi's cheeks. "It's okay. For today I'm your teacher. I'll be teaching you survival tactics and perhaps some basic weapon attacks."

"Wow! Really?" shouted Naomi as she jumped up and down. "Thanks, Rai, you're my favorite teacher!"

"I haven't even started teaching yet," laughed Rai. He smiled and turned to the rest of the angels. "Okay, listen up I want everyone here to start their wing exercises while I teach Naomi the basics." Everyone agreed and Rai turned to Naomi. "First things first, I'm going to tell you our daily schedule. Though I'm not always going to be your teacher the exercise will be somewhat the same. First everyone warms up by stretching and doing basic wing exercises."

"What's a wing exercise? Is it when you stretch out your wings?" asked Naomi as she stretched one of her wings experimentally.

"No, not really. It's when you fly in place almost like jogging in place."

"Eh? How do you do that?" asked Naomi as she flapped her wings and ended up going backwards, away from Rai.

"It takes a lot of concentration that's why it's a good wing exercise. I'll show you how after I explain a bit. Okay the second thing we do after we warm up is we start racing each other. You pair off and race around the room trying to see who gets finished first. If you lose you will be with all the people who lost and you will help clean up this place after we're done with training. Lastly if there is time we will do weapon training," Rai stopped and turned to look at Naomi, "understand?"

"Somewhat," laughed Naomi as she once more tried to fly in place. Smiling at Rai she flew over to him and landed next to him. "So, are you going to show me how to fly in place?"

"Sure," Rai smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "Now, flap your wings."

"Uh…sure," replied Naomi a tinge of pink on her cheeks. She unfolded her wings and flapped once really hard. However she flapped just a little too hard and Naomi accidentally fell backwards from the force, dragging Rai along with her.

"Umph," Rai landed on Naomi hard the wind knocked from his lungs.

"Ugh," groaned Naomi as she opened her eyes, her head swimming from the pain for landing on the hard ground and Rai dropping on top of her.

"Are…you okay?" questioned Rai once he got his breath back.

"Uhn…." Was all Naomi said as she blinked rapidly for a few moments to make the dizziness go away. When the dizziness faded she realized how close Rai was and blushed hard. "Can you…get off?"

"Ack! I'm so sorry!" shouted Rai as he leapt off of Naomi slightly blushing.

"It's okay…" Naomi stood up and swayed a bit before steadying herself. "I guessed I was suppose to flap lightly…"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I didn't say you should flap lightly," laughed Rai as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Naomi trailed off. After a few minutes Naomi turned to Rai, "Do I still need to do wing exercises? Or do I race with someone?"

"Oh, it's about time to go already so…" Rai smiled. "Plus I think that you will need to have more training before you race any of these guys here. They've been training here for a few months already and so I think you might need to build up strength before going against these guys."

"Ah…okay." Naomi turned to peer at the other flyers that were staring at her. She turned her back on them and blushed, embarrassed.

"Well c'mon Naomi I'll show you to the shower room," said Rai softly as he led her away from the whispering crowd.

"Are…are they making fun of me?" questioned Naomi feeling ashamed of herself.

"Of course not! They're just amazed that you managed to knock me off my feet," laughed Rai as he patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Ah," answered Naomi, still not sure if Rai was right or not.

"Hey don't worry about it, okay? Pretty soon you'll become quite comfortable here. Everybody's first day was hard."

"Thanks for everything, Rai." Naomi followed Rai down a hallway and turned left to see a door on either side of the corridor.

"The women's locker room is on the left and the men's are on the right. Be careful not to get confused. I did and trust me it's very embarrassing," Rai advised.

"That really must've been embarrassing," Naomi chuckled. Saying good-bye to Rai she entered through the door on the left and walked inside. "I guess today wasn't so bad…" admitted Naomi as she turned to the showers, "though I sorta don't want to shower." Peering suspiciously into the shower stall she nervously shifted from foot to foot. "I'll just leave," decided Naomi as she rushed out blushing. Running down the hall she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," she automatically said on reflex.

"It's okay. Though it looked like the devil was at your heels," laughed a women's voice.

"Sorry," repeated Naomi as she looked up to peer into amber eyes.

"What's your name?" asked the women.

"Uh…Naomi," replied Naomi.

"Cool. My name is Kirana. I didn't get a chance to say hello early because you were training with Rai." Kirana smiled at Naomi and held out her hand. "Let's be friends!"

"…" Naomi was a bit surprised at her outburst, but shook her hand anyways. "Friends," she agreed.

A/N: Okay I'm stopping it here. I was going to put more but I'm afraid this story would've turned out to be only five long chapters. I wanted to make it a lot more chapters! That is my goal! Anyways what'd you guys think? I'm going to have the Reikai Tantei in chapter four more specifically Hiei. See ya next time! I expect a lot of reviews! v


End file.
